The forbidden love of the 2 birds
by MIstressofdarkmagic
Summary: OK so this is the story of raven and robin all the way - sorry im not good at storys!


**What a cold night raven in her bed just listening to the rain hit her was alone while robin was out with starfire great im alone yet again..... cant robin see that were ment to be?**  
**She said that to herself every night tears coming down her face but she had to stay away from him or else the prophecy her father made while she destroyed first man to say i love you to raven would have to wait for her to say it back then letting slade come out and marry raven her father was mad at her that he considerd this as punishment!That was why she was always hidden.**

**Next day!**  
**Raven got up and took a shower put on her clothes like a regular was bored yet again not greeted by anyone as they thoough she didnt want to be seen in the stood looking at walked in to the living room or main room she heard yelling so she could guess beast boy and cyborg were fighting raven smiled quikly and hid it and walked in."Greetings friends please come sit with me and robin"starfire said super they had fun last night raven thought."Man cyborg you never let me cook breakfast!" beastboy plopped himself next to raven and grunted.**  
**"beastboy you can cook lunch"robin said and looked at raven with longy eyes of affection he didnt think she would notice but she did she saw the longy look that he had it was like he needed to talk to her.**  
**"Robin can we go talk?"raven said trying to hide her smile."Sure" they walked out of the room while starfire and beastboy talked about weird stuff and silky."You needed to talk raven?""Yea i just..."**  
**Raven was interuppted by a kiss from robin."OH ROBIN WE HAVE MADE UP A FUN IDEA FOR TODAY!"robin realeased raven"come on" he was smiling clueless as always."Dude were going to the park!**  
**"Great a place where beastboy can fit in with other animal.."raven wasnt fond of the parks but beaches she could handle."What about the beach?"robin said smiling at raven."GLORIOOUS!" starifre said and ran out of the room and came back in a flash in a bikini."Ready!" "now for everyone else to get dressed" raven said and walked out to get ready.**

**Later at the beach Oh robin look icecream!starfire said screaming adn pulled robin with him raven followed silently behind them robin looked at her with those longy eyes."Starfire i gotta use the bathroom!"starfire let go and ran towards the icecream held his hand out for raven."we should talk robin"they walked silently towards the bathroom hand in hand looking at each other with loveing eyes it felt right for her but she had to let go."Robin we cant be together!"She said trying to hide her tears."Raven i love you though and you cant hide that i just said it."Raven look at him and let a tear roll down her gray cheek and left for the walked towards starfire eating a weird greenish pink icecream she tryed to grab his hand but he crossed his arms and went to go sit down staring at the water refusing to leave until raven came back."Raven you must go talk to him you are his how you say best friend that is a female"starfire pleaded."Raven jsut go talk to him."Both cyborg and beastboy yelled!"ALRIGHT FINE!"**  
**She put on her hood and left and appeared next to robin looking at him."i thought you would never come back" he said with a smile."Robin your with starfire"robin pulled down ravens hood and looked in her Violet eyes."Raven just say you love me."Robin its so complicated theres a prophecy and you know about it i cant say it!"Raven had tears down her dont have to say it i already know Robin smiled and placed ravens head on his chest and yawned."You protecting me and from saying it shows enough how much you care you dont have to we can just be together and no starfire."Raven looked at him from his chest and smiled."Robin have you forgotten that you kissed starfire?"Robin looked at raven in shock!"She came on to me raven its you i care about please dont mix it up!"RObin leaned raven in and kissed her so sweet.**  
**She felt like she as ona cloud nothing could ruin this moment for her she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back they were both in such a differnt world the only thing that seperated them was starfires gasp and her screaming alien stuff at robin and raven and threw a bolt at raven and flew off and said she was leaving for her home looked at raven and held his hand out for hers and she held his hand smiling and yawned at how tired she was."Let me carry you my love" he picked raven up and headed for the tower unknowing what would soon happen that would tear him and raven apart forever.**


End file.
